Een toekomst met jou
by Lovesascha
Summary: Nymphadora en Remus, moeten ze het samen proberen?


"Ik heb je toch al gezegd dat het niks kan worden, Tops."  
"Maar Remus, ik ben verliefd op je."  
Hij zuchtte. En ik heb al zo vaak gezegd dat ik te oud voor je ben.  
"Maar dat maakt me helemaal niet uit," schreeuwde Nymphadora.  
"Mij maakt het wel uit, ik wil dat je met iemand trouwt waarmee je gelukkig kunt worden en een toekomst hebt. Die heb je met mij niet, ik zal je nooit gelukkig kunnen maken of je een goede toekomst geven."  
"Dat kun je wel!"  
Nymphadora schreeuwde met tranen in haar ogen naar Remus, die op een stoel in het Grimboudplein 12 zat.  
"Ik zal je toch nooit normale kinderen kunnen geven, wil je dan dat je kind een weerwolf is?"  
Ook Remus stond nu op en liep naar haar toe. Hij pakte haar bij haar schouders vast en drukte een kus op haar voorhoofd.  
"Het spijt me, Nymphadora."  
En met die laatste woorden gezegd te hebben liep hij de deur uit.  
Nymphadora keek hem na. "Noem me geen Nymphadora…" fluisterde ze zacht.

Remus liep over straat en zocht een verlaten plek op om te verschijnselen. En met een plop verdwijnselde hij naar zijn huis. Daar zakte hij in een stoel en dacht diep na. Deed hij er goed aan om haar zo achter te laten? Had ze gelijk gehad? Hij was immer ook enorm verliefd op haar, maar hij mag er niet aan toegeven. Het kan gewoon niet. Remus begon te snikken en schreeuwde het uit van de pijn in zijn hart.

Nymphadora bleef nog even zitten en probeerde zich te vermannen. Ze stond op, veegde haar tranen uit haar ogen en pakte haar toverstok. Ze was vastberaden om Remus voor zich te winnen. Ze ging ook het huis uit en verdwijnselde naar Remus.

Er werd op de deur geklopt en Remus' behuilde gezicht was goed zichtbaar maar dat kon hem niet schelen.  
"Remus ben je er?"  
Het was de stem van Nymphadora en Remus hield zich stil, hopend dat ze niet wist dat hij daar was.  
"Remus ik weet dat je er bent, doe alsjeblieft open."  
Hij keek naar het plafond en probeerde zijn tranen in te slikken maar deze bleven maar komen.  
Er werd nu harder geklopt.  
"Remus doe open, ik wil met je praten."  
Hij hoorde dat Nymphadora ook aan het huilen was en besloot de deur open te doen.  
Ze keken elkaar aan met roodbehuilde ogen en Nymphadora viel in Remus' armen.  
Na minutenlang geknuffeld te hebben met elkaar keek Nymphadora hem in zijn ogen aan.  
"Remus alsjeblieft luister naar me. Het maakt me niets uit dat je ouder bent en een weerwolf bent. Mijn liefde voor jou is groter dan de angst voor al deze dingen. Ik wil mijn leven met je delen voor altijd."  
Ze huilde weer na het zeggen van deze woorden en Remus aaide haar over haar hoofd.  
"Ik weet het Nymphadora maar ik denk dat je er later spijt van zult krijgen."  
"Als dat zo is dan is dat zo, op dit moment voel ik liefde voor jou en ik weet dat je het ook voor mij voelt."  
Remus zei niets en dat was een bevestiging voor Nymphadora.  
"Je hebt toch gezien dat Fleur nog steeds met Bill wil trouwen nu hij een weerwolf is. Waarom zou ik dat dan niet willen. Ik weet dat het tijd nodig heeft, maar denk er alsjeblieft over na."  
Ze keek hem aan in zijn lieve bruine ogen en kuste met hem zoals ze nog nooit gekust had.  
Dat was voor Remus de doorslag en hij kuste haar liefdevol terug.  
"Heb je het nu door lieve Remus?" Glimlachte Nymphadora.  
"Zeker weten, Nymphadora, hoe heb ik ooit kunnen twijfelen aan jouw liefde."  
Daarna kuste hij haar weer en hij droeg haar naar zijn kamer waar hij haar op het bed gooide.

Remus ijsbeerde door de gang van het St. Holisto's en zijn blik ging steeds naar de deur.  
"Remus, rustig maar het komt allemaal goed."  
"Rustig, rustig? Hoe kan ik nou rustig zijn op het moment dat ik vader ga worden, Andromeda?"  
Ze haalde haar schouders op en keek uit het raam.  
De deur ging open en de heler stak zijn hoofd om de deur.  
"Gefeliciteerd meneer Lupos, u bent vader geworden van een zoon."  
Hij sprong bijna een gat en de lucht en liep razendsnel langs de heler naar zijn vrouw.  
Nymphadora lag uitgeput op bed met een klein wurmpje op haar borst.  
Het mannetje had bruin haar en huilde al hard.  
"Gefeliciteerd lieve Dora en Remus!"  
Remus draaide zich om om de knuffel van zijn schoonmoeder te ontvangen.  
Hij wilde naast Nymphadora gaan zitten en keek toen verschrikt op.  
"Hij… hij had toch zwart haar."  
Verbaasd keek Nymphadora naar haar zoon en toen begon Andromeda hard te lachen.  
"Hij lijkt precies op zijn moeder, die had ook al alle kleuren van de regenboog gehad bij haar geboorte."  
Ook Remus en Nymphadora moesten nu lachen en ze keken elkaar vol geluk aan.  
Dit zou het begin zijn van een prachtige toekomst.


End file.
